Uzumaki Revival
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: In the history of human-kind there were many civilization. They came, strive hard and reached top point. And when they reach top point whether positive or negative they fell down. Uzumaki were the same, they came, strive hard, reached their pinnacle point and fell in the Second War. But unlike other civilization they will re-rise with force 2 times than the last.


**Hey friends I'm back with new story. So read it and give it a try and your opinion. Constructive criticism is allowed, praises and reviews are mostly welcome.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto. What I do own is this fic, my OC's and some jutsu.**_

_**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**_

"HUMAN TALKING"

'HUMAN THOUGHT'

_**"BIJU OR GOD TALKING"**_

_**'BIJU OR GOD THOGHTS'**_

**"SUMMONING TALKING"**

**'SUMMONING THOUGHTS'**

**JUTSU**

**TIME SKIP or Place**

_**Uzumaki Revival**_

_**Summary:-**__**In the history of human-kind there were many civilization. They came, strive hard and reached top point. And when they reach top point whether positive or negative they fell down. Uzumaki were the same, they came, strive hard, reached their pinnacle point and fell in the Second War. But unlike other civilization they will rise with force 2 times than the last.  
><strong>_

_**It Begins**_

It was full moon night, the nocturnal creatures were looking for food as they moved here and there in the silence of night. But the silence was broken by the sound of air been suddenly moved. A body can be seen moving at high speed as if one of the nocturnal creature was chasing it. The body was jumping from tree to tree, it looked like the creature was in hurry to reach some place.

The creature suddenly landed in an open space as its body was bathed by the serene light of moon. The creature was a human child, a child who was looking a little malnourished and short for his age. The boy was wearing a bright neon orange jump suit, but it was not his clothing's which made him a little outstanding it was his deep blue eyes which were shinning in the moon light and his wild golden blond hair.

He had three whiskers like mark on each cheek giving him cute yet feral look. He was carrying a huge scroll oh his back. If a expert where to look at it they would know that the marking and script and written on its cover proved that it was not some ordinary scroll but a scroll of high value. And they would be right it was the Scroll of Sealing, the scroll in which high level Jutsu were written by Hokage themselves.

"Hehehe even the Old man Hokage couldn't stand against my awesome jutsu. Well can you blame him any sane and straight man would react the same way." he blew a sigh as he unloaded the scroll from his back

"Naruto-sama its time to learn the Jutsu and pass the exam." the now identified Naruto said to himself as he opened the Scroll but he didn't knew the correct price of the scroll

He groaned as he read the first Jutsu, "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.**" (**Shadow Clone Technique**)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of the esteemed Konohagure No Sato grunted while rubbing his temple as he was having a mild concussion. That absurd Jutsu was gonna be death of his along with the inventor of this Jutsu. **Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy Techinque) **

Though the technique was absurd it was effective too especially on perverts like hi...erm people.

He was in his office; having completed his paperwork he was taking a free time. That's when he striked him. Barging through the door Naruto suddenly transformed into a Naked blond girl whose privates were covered by smoke at first Hiruzne's face was emotionless but as the cloud began to disperse his face was taking a shade red, and when finally he saw full naked beauty blood began to gush from his nostril and like a rocket he flew and bashed his head against the wall.

The shock of seeing a naked beauty and injury on his head he fell into the bliss of unconsciousness and rest was unknown to him but later he found that Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Sealing. And now here he was standing in front of Chunins ready to give order.

"This is outrageous Hokage-Sama, the brat has crossed the line. The demon must be punished." barked a chunin named Iwana Akame

On hearing the demon comment the old man flashed a KI frighting the hell all the shinobi present there. "Mind you language Chunin Akame. If I remember correctly the D-word is forbidden to use in context of Naruto and if punishable offence."

"H-hai Hokage-Sama." stuttered the chunin

"The mission is simple capture Naruto-kun and obtain the Scroll. And Naruto must be unharmed. Now go." and he moved his hand dismissing the Shinobi

'Why did you do that Naruto-kun?' thought the Elder ninja

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Our favorite blond was now reading the technique he intended to learn, "Oh Log why a clone technique." he groaned

"But to pass I must learn this. Lets see what does it tell. **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **is a B-class Ninjutsu. When the jutsu is executed it makes replica of the performer. The jutsu was invented for spying as the memory of clone are transferred to the performer when the clones die or disperse. But there is drawback of this technique, it takes large amount of chakra. If a person with small Chakra capacity tries to use can die due to chakra exhaustion."

**With Iruka and Mizuki**

When Mizuki informed Iruka about Naruto stealing Scroll of Sealing the first thing that came into his mind was Why Naruto did that and what would be the consequences he would face rather than thinking that Scroll of Sealing could fall into the hand of enemy.

He really cared about Naruto like he was his younger brother. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way.

Like Naruto Iruka was orphan. Iruka became a teacher because he wanted to pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation in this manner, inspired by the Third Hokage's wisdom. When Naruto became his student, he found it awkward to deal with the person containing the very monster responsible for his parents' death. He tried to ask the Third Hokage if he could not teach Naruto, though he was eventually disabused by the notion by Kakashi Hatake. Later, Naruto went into the woods to steal items from corpses. Iruka chased him down and protected him from Takigakure spies who were attacking Naruto, eventually backed up by Kakashi. After saving Naruto and bringing back the document attached to the artifact the latter retrieved, he thanked the Third for assigning Naruto to him. He thus resolved to be straight forward and deal with Naruto strictly in class from then on, in order to train him to become a fine shinobi.

And here he was to find Naruto and ask him why he stole the Scroll and to install some more sense and discipline in him.

The other chunin with him was Mizuki. Mizuki has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

Mizuki was smirking, he showed false hope to the demon and like child who needed candy followed his instruction and stole the scroll which would grant him power. Oh it was his lucky day. Once he finds the brat he would kill him and copy all the technique in another scroll. Doing this not only he will become a hero of the village but also gain power to destroy this village. The only thing was in between him and his goal was Iruka.

No worries about that, "Say Iruka we should split up. Like this we can cover more ground and find Naruto-kun faster." he said

"You are right Mizuki. We need to hurry and find him ASAP." said Iruka as he turned 90 degree and went in another direction.

'Now where I was.' thought Mizuki 'Ahh yes I have to skin a fox and *save my dear village*.' he gave a evil grin, everything was perfect nothing could go wrong, right.

**Back With Naruto**

The blond powerhouse had just finished learning the **Kage Bunshin **and he was happy that he finally learned a clone technique and was ready to pass the exam.

'Yes, finally I will pass and become a Shinobi. I will go on high level mission and save Sakura-chan and various princess from evil villains. I will show Sasuke that I am stronger than him. And eventually I will become Hokage and the village...' but he his dream was shattered when one of the clone spoke

"Boss look there is a symbol here." said one of the clone

Sulking at the interruption Naruto took a look at the symbol and found a spiral sign on it. It was the same spiral sign which was on the jacket of Chunin and Jonin. The symbol alone was not out of context but unlike every other technique section this section was empty. Having seen some shinobi channel chakra in scrolls to take out things from it, he channeled chakra into it. The moment he channeled chakra it words and sentences began to appear on the empty slot.

The reading was, "Greetings, if you are able to read this then it is proved that you are member of Uzumaki clan." Naruto's eyes got that to the size of dinner plate 'I am from a clan, and Uzumaki is not a just name given to me by Jiji.'

"If I am not wrong it has been long time and you are among the few Uzumaki alive as our clan got nearly extinct during Second Great Shinobi war." Naruto again got shocked,one moment he learns that he is from clan the next moment he gets the news that the clan is no more, deep down he was understanding what Sasuke felt like when he lost his clan

"So let me tell you about our clan in short, The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. We are distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. Originating from the Senju clan, what distinguished the Uzumaki from their predecessors was that members of clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of our prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction."

'Wow My clan was badass.' thought Naruto

"If you want to revive our clan and take it to its previous glory use your blood and swipe it against the Uzumaki symbol and follow the instruction in the scroll."

Naruto did as the told. In a puff of smoke there was a scroll. Naruto opened the scroll and began to read its content. "You must be asking who is the one who wrote this." Naruto gave a nod here "Let me introduce myself, I am Uzumaki Mito, of the Uzumaki clan. Now perform this jutsu given and follow the intrsuction."

The technique was; **Kuchiyose: Hishuushoku Edo Tensei (Summoning: Modified Impure World Resurrection) **and there was a special scroll with and a red liquid in container.

"Now perform a Shadow clone." Naruto didn't performed as there was a clone beside him, "Pour the blood from the container on the special scroll." again Naruto did what was written, "Weave these hand signs"

**Tiger → Snake**→ Tiger** → Dog → Dragon → Clap hands; Kuchiyose: Hishuushoku Edo Tensei (Summoning: Modified Impure World Resurrection)**

Suddenly seals began to from on the ground which came out of the special scroll and marched towards the clone. The clone began to scream as dust and ash from the surrounding began to encase it. Seeing this Naruto began to panic. What the hell he has gotten into? Iruka-sensei always told him to think before doing the deed. May he was right.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Mizuki<strong>

Mizuki scowled as he reached the rendevouz point and found that Kyuubi brat was nowhere to see. 'Damn it where the hell is that brat.' he cursed but suddenly he felt something in air and a wave of chakra from the farthest point of forest, wanting to check what it was he began to move

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto<strong>

The ash and dust enveloped the clone and began to take a different form. In place of clone there stood a feminine figure. Naruto may not know what the technique was but he knew he did something which would affect the future in mass quantity.

The figure had bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-coloured diamond mark known as Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals.

But something was strange, the white part of her eyes were black.

"Ara, finally the time came." spoke the figure

Naruto who was in panic mode began to shiver now; as his supernatural detectors kicked in telling that the person in front of him is ghost.

"W-w-who ar-are you?" he asked

The dark eyes looked towards him and locked it with his blue eyes as if searching his soul but the staring contest was broken when a sound came from the stomach of the female, yep it was the sound of empty stomach wanting food.

"Do you have ramen." asked the lady

On hearing this Naruto face faulted, "Damn it lady, I am asking who you are and you ask for Ramen. What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled a dirt face Naruto

The lady pouted, "Why are you being meanie, I asked for ramen. If dont wanna give me then I will find ramen for myself." said the lady and headed towards the scroll and unsealed the package from it which contained ramen. After munching the food the lady turned towards Naruto.

"Nothing is best than a cup of Ramen after a long time. oh by the way I am Uzumaki Mito." with a cheerful voice

"Uzumaki Mito, the one who wrote this scroll." he pointed towards the scroll

"Ah, yes that Mito." she said, Mito felt something familiar about the boy

"Now I have some work to do so dont interrupt me meanwhile." she said and gave him a sickly sweet smile which said 'Disturb me and face hell.' Naruto understanding it kept quite as Mito did some hand sign and pressed hand on the scroll. A small paper appeared. The paper had a complex design on it.

Mito held the paper on chest and again did some hand sign. **Junshimmuku** **Kaisei (Pure Resurrection) [Kaisei also means regenaration] **The moment she complete the hand sign a huge power wave was emited from her as the air began to grow heavy. If earlier Naruto was panciking 'X' he was now panicking '10X'.

The gust of wind was so strong that it blew Naruto. Balancing himself Naruto tried to move towards Mito. A bright light flashed from Mito.

Mito who had broken skin throughout the body became spotless, her eyes became normal. "Phase 2 complete." she spoke

She looked towards the blond and walked towards him, but Naruto fearing her began to back paddle, but Mito caught him and gave him a bear hug, "Thank you for following the intructions." she said

"Umm no problem came his muffled reply."

"What is your name boy?" she asked

"Uzu-Uzumaki Naruto." he said

Mito looked him closely but again felt something odd and secondary chakra signature from him. And from the look of it the boy appeared to be a fresh gennin, then how did he obtained the Scroll of Sealing.

"Naruto-kun how did you got this scroll?" she asked

And Naruto began to tell the tale, as Mito listened she began to understand the situation. This Mizuki fellow had ulterior method. Wanting to catch him red hand she told Naruto to meet his sensei.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Mizuki<strong>

'Where the hell is that brat?' thought Mizuki as he moved towards the place where he sensed someone

As he was moving he found Naruto sitting under a tree, but it was the same time Iruka came.

****Rest is same as Canon till Naruto warns Mizuki only this time Mito is observing this.****

Finding it was enough Mito came out of the hiding, "So Naruto-kun is the third Jinchiruki of the Kyuubi." said Mito in loud voice

Mizuki who was pissed by the warning given by Naruto turned towards Mito, "Who the fuck are you?" he sneered

"Watch your langauge young child." Mito chided

Seeing a girl who looked no older than 18 years was calling him a child pissed him more, but looking closely he saw she had blood red hair and dark eyes he thought she was a demon and ran his ignorant mouth.

"Is this your slut demon? Did you summon her for a quick fuck?"

Eyes of Mito were shadowed by her hair, slowly the pressure in air began to grew heavy. Naruto even though been a thick skull understood the situation and the consequences of what Mizuki said to Mito. He did the thing that any man would do to save themself from a pissed of woman, he went to the tree and sat there like a child, and Iruka was to the left of him.

There was a storm going in the eyes of Mito, no body called her slut lived a day to brag.

"What did you call me?" she asked

"Slut, a demon's slut. Thats what yo..." but before he could a chain came out of the ground and got attached to his ankles and he was yanked in the air. The other end of the chain was attached to Mito's hand.

Like a rag doll she began to move Mizuki, crashing him in tree's and ground. Iruka and Naruto who were looking at this got big white eyes with their jaws hanging in air, Iruka for the pain Mizuki must have felt while Naruto for the awesome technique; how cool it would be if he learned this technique and rained havoc on his enemy.

A bloody and bruised Mizuki was laying on the ground with a feet on his chest which belonged to Mito, "This will teach you not to call any woman with such vile name." and then gave a kick to his face making him sleep for the night

She turned towards the injured Iruka and awestruck Naruto, smilling at the stars in the eyes of the child she began to attend the injuries on Iruka, "Thank you Iruka-kun for staying with Naruto-kun and giving him support when other people saw him like a demon."

Having a decency Iruka blushed at the praise rubbed back of his head, "No problem." he said "Oh who are you?" he asked

Naruto who heard Mito went back in flashback as he remembered that he was container of the beast who was responsible for death of many. It made him sad and his heart began to ache. Was he the demon that he contained. As if hearing Mito put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair, "Stop that train of thought Naruto-kun, a scroll containg a kunai is not the kunai, a cup containing water is not that water. Similarly to that you are not what you contain." she said

Naruto gave one of his true smile after a long time while nodding his head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Hiruzen<strong>

Hiruzen was having a major headache, first Naruto stole an important item and now h couldnt find him anywhere via his crystal ball. Not wanting to wait further he stood and was going to look for Naruto by himself. Suddenly he felt a familiar chakra signature. It was a chakra signature he havent felt since a long time.

He went to investigate as he saw a injured form of Mizuki on the ground, Iruka and Naruto near a tree with a unknown red-head woman. Her back was facing him so he couldn't see her face.

Mito sensing Hiruzen turned towards him and said "Long time no see Hiru-chan." she said

Seeing the face and hearing the nick name Hiruzen identified her, "Mi-mito-Sama but how are you alive, you died long time ago." he stuttered

Iruka too heard the name, "Mito, as in Mito Senju wife of Hashirama-sama."

"Correct I am that Mito and I am alive, and Hiru-chan we need to talk, alot." she said with a sickly sweet smile which drained all the blood from the face of Hirruzen

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN<strong>**:- Ahh completed, I am trying something new and hope It will become well know in the fanfiction world. I will try to upload next chapter soon.**_

_**Take care of yourself and your neighbour's**_


End file.
